Futzi01
futzi01 is primarily known for his variety of pony flash games. His games are released roughly within a few weeks of each other. His first pony flash game, Dash, was released with the creation of his deviantArt account, which was his only internet account that he releases material on. His second pony flash game, Canterlot Defender, was his first pony flash game featured on Equestria Daily. From that point forward, all his pony flash material has been featured on the site. Up to this day, Canterlot Defender remains his most popular flash in terms of visits and deviantArt favs. futzi01 created the first online multiplayer pony flash game with the creation of Pegadrome, the online multiplayer version of Dash. futzi01 does a fair amount of livestreaming, during which he shows the development of his games. Resources for his games are taken from other fans on deviantArt or other places, during which he'll mention taking it in the comment section of the resources' page, and upon which they will get a mention by name in the credits of the main menu. All the main menus follow the same format: at the top, there are the instructions on how to play, below that is the start button, and below that are the credits. Often times, he will create some of the animation for the symbols and entities himself with help from Drud14's "My Little Pony: Flash resource kit". The resources he creates himself are then posted into his gallery so that others may download and use them, as well as to function as teasers for the upcoming game that will use them. After a game is released, futzi01 will continue to release updates and bug fixes for a time after. Aside from pony flash games, has also created a handful of pony flash animations. The only art he chooses to favorite on deviantArt is fanart of his own work. He allows other people to host his games on their websites. He later unfortunately deactivated his deviantART account for personal reasons, but almost all his games and animations were thankfully reuploaded on the account Futzi01-Reupload.__TOC__ Map of Equestria Map of Equestria is an interactive map. In short, it is a map which a person may highlight locations on it by hovering over them with a mouse. By doing so, a pop-up information box will appear with information regarding that location; paraphrased from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Wiki. Clicking the location will open a new tab with that location's article on wither said wiki or a respective Wikipedia article. The map is a work in progress, as futzi01 updates it as more and more locations are given descriptions on the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Wiki. futzi01 is unsure of who created the map in the first place. Disco Lights Party Disco Lights Party is futzi01's first pony flash animation (not including the animations needed to create his pony flash games). It is a PMV (pony music video) created in celebration of acquiring 1000 watchers on deviantArt. It was created with extensive use of Drud14's "My Little Pony:Flash resource kit". gbeaudette is credited for having helped futzi01 with his MLP Animation Analysis video Walk it Off. M99moron is credited with the creation of the Spin that Vinyl vector. The animation is set to the song Disco Lights by Alex S. and PinkiePieSwear. It mostly features a lot of looped animation of the Mane 6 doing things such as head bobbing as an allusion to the fact that they are dancing to the music. The animation does not have a plot to summarize. Rainbow Dash at the lake Rainbow Dash at the lake is a small flash animation by futzi01, published on May 5, 2012, featuring Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash stands on the edge of a lake, and blinks once, then twice. She then raises her wings and smiles for a second. The animation then loops. Rainbow Dash was animated using a puppet taken from the Double Rainboom project. The background was drawn by MrHavre. Luna's Night Journey Luna's Night Journey by futzi01 featuring Princess Luna. The animation takes resources from Drud 14 and Durpy, as well as backgrounds created by Anbolanos91, CloudshadeZero, Kishmond, MrHavre, Hellswolfew, BonesWolback, DarCowAlways, Ironfruit, EmberFiremane, and Proenix. The animation is set to the music “Lunar Luminescence” by FraGmenTd. The Princess goes for a slow nightly flight. During her journey, she passes over the balcony of one of Canterlot Castle's towers, through the Canterlot gardens, past the mountain Canterlot is mounted upon, into the Everfree Forest, past the statue of nightmare moon, further into the mountains, past a small farmhouse, over a hill, around a bridge spanning a stream, past the ruins seen in the episode Friendship is Magic Part 2, past a small cluster of teepee’s, and up into the sky. The animation then ends. During the entire flight she sheds feathers at random intervals. From a technical perspective, Luna simply travels from one end of the screen to the other while a collection of animated backgrounds pan in the opposite direction at a much greater speed. Applejack's Awesome Apple Acquisition Applejack's Awesome Apple Acquisition is a game made by futzi01 in Adobe Flash, featuring art by Drud14, The Double Rainboom project, jrrhack, Grant Beaudette, Bloody-Vikings; as well as the song Wild West Dance by Bass Rabbit. The game also takes sound effects from the Universal Soundbank, the Adobe Flash sound library, and also the . It is a 2-D trajectory and positioning game, with the current version being 1.0. The goal of the game is to help Applejack kick the apples falling out of the tree towards Applebloom, and then help Applebloom collect them. All of this must be done without any of the Apples touching the ground, save for rotten apples which will cause the player to lose lives if they are collected. To do so, the player must simultaneously time Applejack’s kicks as the apples fallout of the tree and maneuver Applebloom into a position to collect them. The apples only need to touch the basket above Applebloom's head and do not necessarily need to fall inside the basket. This goes on indefinitely or until the player loses ten lives. His score is then given based off how many apples made it to Applebloom on the game's game over screen. On the game over screen is also a picture of Babs Seed and one of three snide remarks. This will happen regardless of the player's score. The game also features an easter egg where if the player enters the Konami Code during gameplay, a message will pop up stating that the player can now hold down the spacebar and have Applejack kick automatically. Besides this, the apples will fall from the tree at a much faster rate, and Applebloom's basket will have an increase in diameter. This does not necessarily make the game easier. When the player is given his/her score in this mode, their score will have " (cheated)" written next to it. Also, in the background the player may notice random happenings at random times. For instance, Twilight Sparkle might teleport into the clearing and watch for a little bit, Fluttershy might fly past, or Rainbow Dash may be seen taking a nap on a drifting cloud. Creations by futzi01 External link *futzi01 on deviantArt Category:Fan games Category:Artists Category:Animators Category:Programmers